


Our Pretty Prize

by otpcutie



Series: Bloody Knuckles [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Peter, Daddy Bucky, Daddy Kink, Daddy Tony, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Tony Stark, Face-Fucking, Hung!Bucky, Includes a moodboard, M/M, Multi, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Tony and Bucky are boxers, competing in an upcoming fight together. When they see Peter, the ring boy, they make a deal. He’s the prize, only Peter has something else in mind.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.





	Our Pretty Prize

**Author's Note:**

> I've only seen boxing a little in movies, but I researched what I could. Peter is 21 btw. Enjoy!
> 
> I've made a ⭐️[moodboard](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/188729464422/a-moodboard-for-my-fic-our-pretty-prize-ao3)⭐️ for this fic, posted to tumblr.

  
Tony and Bucky had been friends for years, they met through a gym known for discovering boxers. They’d been scouted by Fury who later managed both men. Training together had become a regular occurrence, each having their own unique boxing style and providing competition others couldn’t give them.

Tony, a lifelong boxer who fought professionally in his prime, competed in countless fights. Most were broadcast worldwide, the prize money of which small time boxers could only dream of. Tony had made a name for himself and didn’t box for the money anymore. Hell, he didn’t need it. They called him _ Iron Man_. The name stuck after Tony knocked out a famous boxer Sam Wilson with one punch, the commentators joked that Tony Stark must be made of iron.

Bucky on the other hand started fighting in illegal matches after he left the Marines, that was before Fury signed and trained him. Still, they’d dubbed him the Winter Soldier on the street and it made no sense to change it. He fought for survival on the streets in underground matches, no protective gear and often weapons were used- he needed the money. Now his body was littered with scars from his youth and a survival instinct that never left.

Together Tony and Bucky were very different boxers with unique styles and skills. It was why they liked to train together, they kept each other on their toes and enjoyed it too. Fury wasn’t in the business of pitting his own fighters against each other, it only increased the likelihood of any being out of action, something that would cost him.

This was until his gym was visited by a recruiter of a boxing company, one of the biggest in the world, who’s audiences were huge and reached millions. They matched the best against the best, going for maximum shock value. The prize money, huge. 

Steve had come to see the Winter Soldier in the flesh after hearing murmurs about him on the street, he was shocked to find Tony Stark there too- he thought he’d retired for good. He made an offer even Fury couldn’t deny, two of his boxers in one of the biggest shows in years. 

No matter who won as their manager Fury would end up with a big cut to use for his club and it would be amusing too, to see which of the cocky bastards would actually win in a professional level fight. He knew they’d agree, too proud to turn it down.

~~~

“You want me to do what now?” Bucky snorted, as he punched the boxing bag. His long hair fell from behind his ears, it was getting late but he was still there like always.

Fury gave him a hard look, one Bucky had seen many times before. It read, _ you’re stubborn and a dumbass_. “Any boxer would _ kill _ for this opportunity, a match this big.”

Bucky opened his mouth and Fury spoke over him. “Yeah, yeah. _ I’m not like other boxers_, I’ve heard it all before,” He rolled his eyes, imitating his voice though Bucky had never said that before.

“I don’t sound like that.” Bucky grumbled, finally pulling away from the boxing bag and taking off his gloves. 

Of course that’s when Tony entered the room with a shit eating grin, “You kinda do, sweetheart.”

Bucky snorted at the pet name and pointed at him, “I’m not some twink you’re gonna fuck in the showers, _ doll. _”

“Now you’re just turning me on,” Tony grinned smugly before adding, “And that was one time.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow and smirked. Tony winked, “Okay, so it was a few more times.”

“Can you stop fucking people in my gym?” Fury cut in on the pair, sick to death of listening to their banter. It would be so much easier if they did fuck.

“No promises.” Tony took a large drink from his water bottle and plopped himself down on a bench. “What were you and Rapunzel talking about anyway?”

“I was just about to tell you, before you interrupted.” Fury said with a stern expression. “You’ve both been asked to compete in a match, Steve Rogers scouted you.”

Steve Rogers, he knew him. Or used to, he didn’t scout for just any games. “Who do they want me to fight?” He asked, as he got older nobody wanted him to anymore, not with young boxers rising to take their places.

Fury smirked, he knew this would change Barnes’ mind. “I was just getting to that- each other.”

“So _ now _ I get why Buckaroo wasn’t interested, he’s worried I’ll kick his ass on national tv and steal all his potential fucks.” Tony mused as he glanced to Bucky who was now glaring at him. 

“Fuck you, Stark.” Bucky unwrapped his hands.

“You wish.” Tony smirked, feeling awfully pleased with himself, “You in or are you too scared I’m going to prove once and for all that I’m the better boxer?”

Bucky rolled his eyes, he knew Tony was just trying to get a reaction out of him and yet- “I’m in.”

“Which part?” Tony called out as Bucky grabbed his bag and walked towards the showers.

Bucky didn’t look back, just lifted an arm and gave him the finger. Fury looked at Tony disappointedly before walking to his office.

“I see how it is.” Tony called out to nobody in particular and took over Bucky’s spot.

~~~

It had been a fortnight since the fight had been announced, Bucky and Tony had since been training. Private sessions with Fury, training on their own and not going into the ring together- save that for game day.

The day of the fight arrived, Tony and Bucky waiting to make their entrances. Tony, dressed in a red and gold outfit while Bucky was in all black. The screen read _Iron Man vs Winter Soldier._

Tony was used to crowds in his youth, but none like this. He punched his gloves together, bouncing on his feet as the crowd shuffled into their seats and called out for them. He spotted Bucky from across the arena, he was rolling his neck and if he had to guess Tony would say he was smirking.

This was all very new to Bucky but that didn’t stop him from being a cocky bastard, compared to war, this would be a breeze. 

“Now making his way into the ring- Introducing James Buchanan Barnes, _The_ _Winter Soldier_-” The noise vibrated around the room along with music playing, the crowd began to cheer as Bucky made his way towards the ring. This chest covered with visible scars, it all played into the matches theatrics.

“-from fighting on the streets of New York to our arena, now up against a legend_.” _Bucky wasn’t surprised they didn’t include he was in the Marines, portraying him like a lost puppy fighting a famous boxer was a better story. He climbed into the ring.

“Making his entrance now,_ the infamous_ _Iron Man, _Anthony Edward Stark.” He continued as Bucky gazed at Tony, ACDC now playing.

Tony, charismatic as ever, raising his gloves and punching the air. The crowd got louder, banners being waved and a bra was even thrown at him. He climbed onto the ring, winking at Bucky as Fury spoke to him- Bucky didn’t like being spoken to during his fights. _ Difficult, _is what Fury called him. Said he was lucky he could fight like he did because his attitude put people off, whereas Tony was smug and stubborn but the guy could talk.

In the middle of the ring stood the announcer, still talking to the crowd and saying who the judges were but the two boxers zoned him out. Especially as the ring girl- boy- made his way over.

“Hey there babydoll,” Bucky smirked, suddenly finding his voice again. “Didn’t know boys did this sorta thing now.”

Peter licked his lips and batted his eyelashes sweetly before smirking back, “It’s 2019 and they do when they look like me.”

Tony had made his way over, laughing as he drank from his water bottle. Peter was dressed in short, ridiculously tight shorts and a top that appeared more like a bikini. All red, matching the shiny red gloss on his lips and high heels. Of course he had to be wearing fishnets too, because it's not like they needed to stay focused.

“I’m sure you’re right, sweetheart.” Tony’s eyes fell to Peter’s lips before he grinned slyly. “I bet a pretty boy like you can get away with whatever he wants.”

Bucky hummed in agreement as Peter took off his robe for him, “He’s a pretty little thing. Don’t they hurt?” He gazed at his heels and gorgeous long legs.

Peter laughed and it was sweet like honey, unsubtly checking out them both with a lick of his lips- taking some of the gloss with it. “You get beaten up for fun and you’re worried about my shoes?” 

“Sugar, I’m the one doing most’a the beatin’ up in my fights.” Bucky huffed a laugh.

Peter's eyes roamed over his scar covered chest and raised a curious eyebrow, “Whatever you say, tough guy.” He checked out Tony next before taking off his rope for him next, “I guess we’ll find out.” 

Peter moved to pick up his sign, bending over and showing off his ass as he did. Coincidentally, of course. It had nothing to do with the fact that the two hottest guys he’d seen in his life were staring at him like he was their last meal on earth, while they were half naked and about to fight each other. 

“Well Buck, this just got more interesting. Fuck the money, winner gets dibs on the pretty boy.” Tony proposed, peering to where Peter was now standing redoing his lip gloss.

“Enough of the chit chat, you boys ready for this match or not?” The announcer asked as he came up to them.

Bucky nodded and his eyes flicked to Peter, “Let’s do this and Tones- _ deal_.” 

The announcer started back up as they went to their corners, drinking some water. “_Welcome folks, this is the night we’ve been waiting for! _ On this corner we have the Winter Soldier hailing from Brooklyn,” The announcer gestured to Bucky, drawing out his stage name dramatically before doing the same for Tony, “And of course on this corner, Iron Man, from Manhattan.”

“Eight rounds and it looks like we’re gonna have ourselves a hell of a fight tonight- an old pro vs an upincomer,” The announcer spoke into the microphone, earning a snort from Bucky and a glare from Tony.

The announcer gestured for Tony and Bucky to meet in the center. “I want a clean fight.” He said to them, before the fighters touched their gloves together and moved back to their corners.

Peter walked, more like strutted, over the ring. He held the sign for round one, holding it up as he made his way along the sides and wiggled his hips as he did. 

“Good luck, boys.” He blew kisses to them both and giggled sweetly at their distracted faces before climbing out.

The fight began, the crowd yelling but both zoned out the noise. With each duck and weave the audience was on the edge of their seats. Tony started out ahead, Bucky only seemed to be letting him gain his confidence though. That’s when Bucky turned it around, Tony ending up on the ground with Bucky pinning him down before getting back on his feet. 

It was getting harder to tell who would win with each punch that was thrown. Tony’s eye puffy and Bucky’s lip split after the first few rounds, Fury watching from the side lines- he’d seen them train together but never like this. No, they were taking this seriously. If he knew about their little agreement he’d have understood why.

As the fight happened Peter walked around with the sign for each round, the ring boy taking more of an interest then he ever usually did. Bucky and Tony were unable to tear their eyes away from the boy, especially as Peter watched them with hooded eyes. 

It was then time for the judges to discuss their scores, Tony and Bucky drinking water as they waited. The visual effects of the fight had Peter biting his lip, his cock twitching. He’d watched many fights but none made him feel so hot.

Tony had a puffy eye, Bucky a split lip- each with at least some blood on their faces. Both sweaty from their fight, skin glistening with it and hair stuck to their faces. Bucky tied his hair into a messy bun, licking some blood from his lip and smirking at Peter- causing it to bleed more.

They were catching their breaths as Bucky moved to stand beside the announcer who took his glove, Tony on the other side. Their gloves were lifted into the air as he spoke, “We have ourselves a _ majority draw._”

Tony looked to Bucky curiously, the crowd a mix of glee and shock. Majority draws were rare, in some fights even made impossible. It meant that two out of their three judges felt they were even, while the third felt one had won. It was bullshit if you asked Bucky.

Why was it bullshit? It fucked up their little bet.

“It’s gonna kill ya not knowing who that judge thought won,” Bucky grinned as they shook hands, tone teasing but not malicious.

Tony rolled his eyes, “We both know it's going to kill Fury more.” 

Bucky snorted at that, moving to grab a towel. “You got a point, Tones. So what, we gotta split the prize money?”

Tony glanced to Peter before they climbed out of the ring, crowd rowdy as they started to leave. “That's the last thing on my mind, Buck.” Not that he needed the money.

Bucky looked to the ring boy, humming in agreement. They were both flooded with adrenaline from the fight, feeling keyed up. They made their way to the showers, passed the fans calling their names and signing autographs along the way.

“Dunno how you deal with all these people like this,” Bucky said with a lick of his lips, Fury now following behind them.

Tony knew he was being genuine too, the spot light wasn’t the goal for Bucky, unlike most boxers. He boxed because he could, because it felt right. 

“You might have to get used to it, they’re gonna want you back after that,” Tony smirked, as they made it into the change rooms he went to his bag. 

Bucky rolled his shoulders and neck as Fury glanced between them from the door, “Good game, boys. But maybe next time one of you can actually win.”

“Like to see you out there, how ‘bout that next time- you and Tony,” Bucky grinned like it was his greatest idea, Fury just gave him an unamused look. He added cheekily, “I’ll even give ya some pointers.”

Tony laughed, sitting on a bench and wiping his face against the towel. “Don’t get your hopes up, sweetheart. What was it they used to call you?”

Fury appeared bored as he turned around and left, his cut wasn’t big enough to put up with the pair of them anymore then he had to. His part was done. 

~~~

A few minutes later Bucky was about to suggest they get a drink after they shower, until he noticed Peter in the corner of his eye. 

Bucky acted as if he hadn’t when he said, “If you won would’ya have taken the ring boy out?”

“I still might, pretty sure a draw means nobody gets ‘dibs’ Buck,” Tony smirked, from where he was standing he couldn’t see Peter. “Who do you think he was rooting for anyway, Iron Man or Winter Soldier?” He snickered, he knew how much Bucky hated the stage name.

Standing with just towels around their waists Peter was practically drooling as he moved into sight and his eyes moved between them, cheeks rosy. “Dibs? That’s not very nice.”

Tony’s eyes widened and he went to apologise, “Shit, baby, we didn’t mean it like-”

“What if I wanted you both?” Peter interrupted, smiling sweetly as his eyes shone deviously. 

Tony glanced to Bucky, “What do you say Bucky bear? Nothing says friendship like sharing a pretty twink.”

Bucky unashamedly pulled at his own towel, it fell to the floor leaving him naked. “I think that answers both your questions.”

Tony did the same and licked his lips, gazing over Peter’s body slyly. Peter was still distracted seeing their erections, his face flushed and his shorts showing a little bulge. They were both big, Bucky was especially impressive. He wanted both of them inside him, preferably at the same time.

“C’mere pretty thing, let us get a better look at you,” Bucky crooned with a leer, Peter walked closer without thought.

Peter’s whole body heated up, his tiny little shorts doing nothing to hide his bulge and those heels made his legs seem even longer. The second he stood between he knew he’d made the right choice, they peered over Peter’s head to each other with a smirk. 

Bucky ducked his head to whisper in his ear, even with the heels they were both taller than him. “Shoulda sweet thing like you really be down here all alone?” He teased as a hand moved to Peter’s ass, squeezing.

Peter laughed even as he moaned, Tony was now pulling the center of his shirt down to play with his nipples. “This isn’t my first rodeo, big boy.” 

It wasn’t entirely a lie, Peter wasn’t a virgin but he’d never had a threesome before and never at his work of all places. Tony shot Bucky a disbelieving expression before palming Peter and drawing a whine out of him. He already sounded wrecked.

“Sounds like it, sweetheart,” Tony teased, rubbing harder as he saw Peter try to lie again.

“Why don’t we get you out of these? You wanna be a good boy, hm?” Tony asked, kissing along his neck as Bucky ground against his clothed ass slowly, now hard.

Peter nodded with a needy moan before quipping with a mischievous, “It’s okay if you need to take it slow, y’know, because of your.. ages.” He whispered the last part, curious to see their reaction.

In a few quick movements his top was pulled off and his shorts yanked down. He tore into the fishnets making Peter gasp and leaving him in just a pretty pair of panties. Peter whimpered, his leaking against the fabric as Bucky tangled a hand in his hair and pulled.

“You like it though, don’t you bambino?” Tony licked his lips, torn between wanting to keep him in the panties and wanting to rip them off.  
  
“A pretty young thing about to be used by two older men, a slutty boy's dream.” Bucky mocked with a smirk, Peter’s cock dribbling more and the wet patch on the front of his panties growing.

“You’re boxers,” Peter mewled as Bucky grabbed at his ass, Tony playing with his nipples before sucking on one.

“Got all hot and bothered watchin’ us fight,” Bucky hooked his thumbs in Peter’s panties and slowly dragged them down as he whispered in his ear. “It’s only fair you thank us for the entertainment, don’t you think Tones?”

Tony grinned against his skin, biting his nipple and making Peter gasp. His fingers clutched at Tony’s hair, trying to press against his mouth and back against Bucky’s hands at the same time.

Bucky shifted to get a better look at him and throbbed as he spotted something sparkly between his cheeks. He spread them, causing Peter to whine as it revealed a butt plug.

“Were you plannin’ to get laid tonight doll?” He asked, thumb pushing and rubbing over the jewel making it almost impossible for Peter to think clearly, let alone speak.

“What was that?” Bucky gave his ass a little smack, making him shudder and keen.

“No!” Peter answered a little too loudly and blushed. “Just feels good, makes working more fun.”

Bucky snorted before making an agreeable sound, moving him around for Tony to get an eyefull. It made Peter feel even more needy, like he was just their toy.

Tony groaned softly before reaching to gently pull at the base, “Well aren’t you a good boy, making this a lot easier. You’re stretched nice and pretty, baby. Daddy’s gonna have a look.”

Peter bit his lip at the praise, his stomach swooping and his dick jumping. The word _ Daddy _had him wishing he was stuffed full of them already. That thought was short lived as Tony walked to his bag to come back with lube, he gently pulled the plug free and replaced it with two lubed covered fingers.

“He’s so tight Buck,” Tony smirked, talking about Peter as if he wasn’t even there. “Think your monster cock would even fit?” It was half a joke, half a legitimate question.

Hearing that Peter moaned, pushing back against Tony’s fingers and wiggling his hips. He wanted his dick, bad. Tony’s too- but he wanted Bucky’s to split him in half.

Bucky laughed and toyed with his cocklet, “That’s the sluttiest way to say that you think so I’ve seen.”

“I can take it,” Peter breathed out needily, starting to fuck himself on Tony’s fingers. 

Bucky pushed two fingers in Peter’s mouth and raised an eyebrow. “What about this mouth of yours, want that filled too?”

Peter nodded and keened around them, sucking eagerly. When Tony was satisfied he was ready he pulled his fingers free, as did Bucky.

“Alright sweetheart, if its too much you’re gonna pinch me. Got it?” Tony asked as Bucky moved Peter, bending him over a bench.

“Got it, yeah.” Peter licked his lips, Tony just stayed still, waiting until he was used to Bucky inside him. 

“Here you go, pretty boy,” Bucky coated himself with lube and rubbed the tip along his hole.

He held Peter’s hips keeping him still as he tried to impatiently impale himself on it. “Doin’ so good,” he groaned out as he started to sink inside inch by inch.

Peter leaked precum at the burn, he was feeling so full and he let out a pathetic whimper when Bucky finally bottomed out. Tony held his face, whispering praise in his ear the whole time. It only made him leak more.

When Bucky started to move Peter gasped, at every slow thrust he dragged along his prostate and lit a fire in his stomach. He wanted more and not just from Bucky.

Peter pulled Tony closer by his hips, he kissed the tip and his eyes flicked up to him with a little smirk. “Fuck my mouth, Daddy.”

Tony groaned, his hands sliding into Peter’s hair and gripping. He moved one hand to feed his dick past his lips, which of course felt like heaven. Peter hollowed his cheeks as Tony slid further into his mouth, he moaned and mewled around him at each of Bucky’s thrusts.

The vibrating around his length had him cursing under his breath, he peered at Peter and he realised something. Peter practically smirked around his mouthful, he didn’t have a gag reflex.

Peter pulled his hips closer still and looked up at him pleadingly, begging with his eyes for Tony to fuck his mouth. 

“Fuck, sweetheart,” Tony grunted in awe, he pulling out a little before he thrusting back inside. 

“Shit, that's good,” Bucky crooned, picking up the pace as they both started to use him like a cute little toy.

“Takin’ us so well, such a good little slut,” Bucky’s fingers digging into his ass cheeks as he fucked him harder, eyes falling to the way he was taking Tony like a pro.

Tony gripped Peter’s hair, bucking into his mouth as he listened to his muffled moans. Peter was in heaven, “Needed this didn’t you, honey? Being stuffed full of Daddy cock?”

Peter whimpered needily, his erection hitting his stomach as each thrust rocked him back and forth. His mind was lost in it, the feeling of being so full and fucked so well. He was cockdrunk, leaking a ridiculous amount and so close to cumming untouched.

“Fuck the prize money- jesus- you should be the prize. A pretty prize for all the winners to use,” Bucky said between particularly hard thrusts, making him take Tony’s length right down his throat.

Tony moaned in agreement but added with a smirk, “Nah, he’d want all of them. His cute lil ass full of cum, his throat too- gotta make it fair.”

That was it, Peter whimpered around Tony and came all over the bench. 

“_Fuck._” Bucky felt Peter clench around him, his grip on his hips tight enough to bruise as he started fucking into him at a brutal pace.

Peter whined feeling oversensitive, tears escaping but still he didn’t pinch Tony. If anything he doubled his efforts, sucking desperately to get Tony’s cum and clenching around Bucky purposely. He wanted his rewards.

Tony fingers gripped his hair harsher, thrusting into his mouth as Bucky smirked at him. Bucky’s eyes slipped shut as he got closer, chasing his orgasm with shallow snaps of his hips. 

“Gonna fill you up doll- Daddy’s close,” Bucky slammed into him, grunting as he did as promised, spilling inside him.

Tony continued thrusting away but Bucky cumming pushed him closer, heat coiled in his stomach as he gazed down at Peter.

“Fuck baby,” A hard pull of his hair was all the warning Tony gave before he was cumming down his throat with a strangled groan.

Peter gargled around him, swallowing happily. As Tony pulled out he caught Peter who whined and lazily wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“Mm, you taste good Daddy,” Peter murmured softly, his voice hoarse. 

Tony chuckled, running a hand through Peter’s hair as Bucky slowly pulled out. “Feeling good, sweetheart?”

Peter whined and nodded, “Yeah-” He shook his head when he felt empty, his hole fluttering around nothing and cum leaking from him- what a waste.

“No? What's wrong?” Tony asked and Peter pointed to the plug in answer.

Bucky picked it up with a nod, “I gotcha babydoll, don’t worry.” He carefully put it back inside him, watching in amazement at how his stretched hole sucked it back into place.

“Better?” Bucky kissed along his shoulders as Peter nodded with a happy sigh. He smirked, of course he felt better plugged and full of cum.

“C’mon sugar, we’ll clean you up,” Bucky picked up Peter, lax against him and with a dopey little smile on his face. He felt safe with them.

Bucky carried Peter to the showers where they washed him, murmuring praise as they did and made sure he got home safely. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: [otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)  
(feel free to come by and say hey!)  



End file.
